


overflow

by mopgoro



Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopgoro/pseuds/mopgoro
Summary: Three former members of Shido's conspiracy want revenge on the leader of the Phantom Thieves for ruining the conspiracy. They decide to force the information about the leader's identity out of one Goro Akechi.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Akechi Goro, mobgoro
Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	overflow

The leader of the Phantom Thieves, who brought down Shido's conspiracy which so generously paid Masaki's paycheck, disappeared into thin air at the turn of the year. The conspiracy dissolves so fast and so thorougly that there isn't anything to gain by going after the Phantom Thieves except revenge, and the satisfaction of fucking over the piece of shit who ruined a perfectly good source of cash flow. Masaki wants to see the leader of the Phantom Thieves bruised with all his bones broken, blood coming out his nose and ears as Masaki fucks him raw. He wants that upstart trash to know he should have learned his place, shouldn't have dared to think he could upset the natural order of society. He wants to see the motherfucker cry.

Masaki knows who's to blame, really. He has eyes. There was only ever one weak link in Shido's conspiracy, and it was Goro Akechi. So he starts there.

It takes some doing, but Shoichi manages to track the kid down in March, and from there Masaki, Shoichi, and Satoru rent a van and nab him the old fashioned way. None of them are professionals, but Akechi, with his creamy skin and flawless poise, has obviously never been really roughed up before, so it doesn't really matter. They lock him up in a rented warehouse and he cries the whole first night. They barely even hit him—but Masaki supposes they didn't really prep his ass, either.

When he's done, he sits without bothering to put his dick away and drops Akechi's face in the pool of his own cum. Then he smooths his hair back, slicking it with his own sweat. Have to let the kid remember he's the boss.

"My turn," says Satoru quickly.

Masaki holds up a hand. "Tell me who the leader of the Phantom Thieves is," Masaki says.

Akechi coughs into the semen along the dirty warehouse floor. His hands look blue from how tight the cuffs are, his legs splayed like a bug in the air from the spreader bar. He barely manages to lift his face, his cheek crusted with his own cum and hair and the warehouse dirt. "I'll kill you," he rasps. "I'll gut every one of you like a fish. I'll feed you your own fucking dicks and make you choke on i—"

Satoru grabs him by the hair and pries him mouth open. "Geez, we're gonna have to get you an open mouth gag," he says, as Akechi sputters and tries to continue this sentence around the head of Satoru's cock. "Hey, don't make that face. I thought you omegas love cock more than anything?"

"Ay, don't be sexist," says Masaki.

"Room for sloppy seconds?" Shoichi asks, prodding at Akechi's bleeding asshole. Masaki waves a hand at him, and Shoichi angles Akechi's hips, jangles hard at the spreader bar until Akechi stops struggling. Shoichi slides in with a satisfied grunt. "Ah, all slicked up already! You don't mind if I push Masaki's cum in deeper, right?"

Shoichi shoves him hard, until Akechi loses his balance and falls forward onto Satoru's cock. Satoru grunts as Akechi begins to retch. "Don't you dare throw up," Satoru warns, putting a warning hand on his gun holster, and there's the rabbit-prey fear in Akechi's eyes as he struggles to get his throat under control out of sheer terror.

"Take your time," Masaki advises, as Shoichi starts to fuck Akechi onto Satoru's dick, and the sound of slapping flesh and Akechi's wet, terrified wheezes fill the air. "Nobody knows where he is. We have all the time in the world to break him."

*

By the end of the month, Akechi is sickly thin from being underfed, all his muscles atrophied and his skin pale from not having emerged from the warehouse in so long. He has rashes all over from rolling in his own cum and the dirty warehouse floor. His hair is greasy from being unwashed and simultaneously brittle and dry from lack of nutrients. He has a permanently glazed look in his eyes from hunger and aphrodisiacs. He no longer responds to questions about the leader of the Phantom Thieves at all, instead opting for silence about everything: About whether he likes sucking dick, about if he's eaten, about if he's slept, about literally anything they ask him.

And he's also in heat.

Go figure, Masaki thinks. After a month of missing his birth control and heat suppressants, the inevitable was bound to happen. Even Shoichi, the beta of the three of them, stops when he walks into the compound at the sheer thick stench of Akechi's pheromones.

"Geez... what a nuisance," Shoichi says, sitting down at the poker table in the corner of the warehouse with the other two. "Omegas in heat are so needy."

"You are the only person on earth who would complain about an omega in heat," Masaki replies. His voice comes out nasal from the nose clips he's got on.

Sasaki might also be wearing nose clips, but it doesn't look like he's managing to stay unaffected. Masaki's long since started ignoring Akechi, but Sasaki keeps looking over to wear Akechi lies chained to a post on the ground, moaning and shaking along the ground with three fingers in his own ass. The slick from his heat runs down his thighs and pools on the dirt. "You ever fucked an omega in heat?" Sasaki asks Shoichi.

"Uh, I fucked an omega once. Not one in heat."

"Nothing compares," says Sasaki vehemently. "Omega pussy is the best thing you'll ever feel on your dick."

"Don't talk like you've experienced it yourself," says Masaki, and leans over to eye Akechi. Akechi apparently gave up shame about a week ago when they tied him up for seventy-two hours and made him piss on himself instead of in a bucket; now it's paying off, because he's desperately working his own red, raw cock, either so horny or so far gone in his captivity that he no longer cares if they see him masturbating in a puddle of his own juices.

"I'm just saying, everyone knows that omega heat is, like, better than winning the lottery."

"He hasn't even said anything and he's wasting my grocery bill," says Shoichi sourly at his poker cards.

"What, you're going to give up the chance to rape a hot piece of ass like him whenever you like just because he's expensive to feed?"

"We've been at it for a month and he hasn't said anything! We should just off him and call it a bust."

"I have an idea," Masaki interrupts, and puts down his cards. "Shoichi, you're a beta; you don't have to come. Satoru, come on."

Akechi looks up at them with familiar hatred that's long clouded over with lust and malnutrition. This close, even the nose clips don't protect Masaki; the pheromones are so thick they stick in his throat. Masaki unzips his pants and Akechi doesn't even pull away when Masaki holds his half-hard cock out. "Time for your dinner," Masaki says, partly as a joke, but Akechi takes it into his mouth and sucks hard without any resistance, eagerly bobbing his head to work it for the minimal calories in Masaki's precum and seed.

"He's so eager," Satoru says with awe. He gets a hand between Akechi's legs and Akechi spreads it without even resisting. No spreader bar, no cuffs; the leather collar around Akechi's neck is unbreakable and he's obviously too horny to even think about fighting back. Satoru starts laughing when Akechi spreads his cheeks for Satoru himself, too preoccupied with drooling on Masaki's cock to beg for it properly.

Masaki pulls his nose clip off and the scent hits him like a punch to the gut, and heat runs through his veins like molten lava. Without thinking, he growls, starts to really fuck Akechi's face way harder than he's ever done before, just using his throat like a sleeve to get off. Satoru doesn't even wait for the go-ahead, just rips his own clip off and groans. "Oh, _fuck_ , Akechi-kun, your pussy feel so good," he moans, shoving his cock in deeper. Akechi cries out messily on Masaki's dick, clutches at Masaki's thighs and shoves his face in his crotch like he wants to swallow his cock whole. "Oh, shit, you're gonna send me into a rut, _god_..."

" _Fuck_ ," Masaki hisses, already feeling his knot emerging. "I'm gonna knot your mouth. _Don't_ choke," he barks at Akechi, who just nods frantically like that's the best idea he's ever heard. "Ha! We didn't even have to do anything to break you. You're just—" he thrusts so hard he wonders if he's going to break Akechi's nose, mesmerized by the way Akechi tightens his lips into a seal around the base of his cock "—you're just a natural born slut, huh? This whole time you thought you could pretend you hated this, but really you were gagging for our knots, huh?"

Akechi whimpers and keens and his voice turns into a high-pitched squeal as Masaki's knot grows thicker and harder until it locks behind Akechi's teeth, too big for Akechi to take out without dislocating his jaw. With a final grunt, Masaki lets himself go. Cum pours down Akechi's throat into his stomach, and Akechi looks like he could die from bliss with his lips around the base of his cock, drinking down the flood of alpha cum. If Akechi doesn't choke—which he shouldn't, considering how often they've fucked his throat this past month—Masaki will come several more times before the knot goes down. Sometimes if Masaki's really pent up, he can get up to half a liter, and from the way Akechi clings to Masaki's hips like he's never tasted anything better than his cock and cum, Akechi can't wait for the rest.

Behind Akechi, Satoru jackhammers into his ass, his whole face red with exertion and the effect of Akechi's heat pheromones. "Akechi-kun, you's so tight," he hisses, which probably isn't true—Akechi's probably loose and sloppy from slick, and it's just Satoru's beginning alpha rut that makes his dick swell. "Ah, Akechi-kun, I'm gonna cum inside you—I'm going to plug you up with my cum—"

A tinge of awareness comes back into Akechi's eyes. There it is. Masaki jerks, cums again down his throat, makes eye contact with Akechi as he struggles to stay lucid despite all the alpha cum he's drinking down. "You know what that means," says Masaki. He grabs Akechi's face, digging his thumb into his cheek until he can feel his own knot through the skin. "Satoru's gonna knot your ass. He's gotta lock you together and shove you full of all the cum in his balls until your womb's full of it."

Akechi freezes. The fear on his face emerging through his heat haze just makes Masaki harder, and he cums again, grinning wildly through his orgasm. "And then that knot's gonna keep you good and plugged, until you're good and pregnant."

Akechi jolts. He really struggles, then, obviously putting it together: No birth control, no abortion clinic. "You're gonna be a teen mama," Masaki croons over the sound of Satoru's thrusts, hitting harder and harder against Akechi's ass. "We'll just keep you here until you tell us what we want. We knot you ever fucking day of your heat. We'll flood your slutty womb with our cum until it's soaked. There won't be a single egg left unfertilized inside you."

Akechi's voice gives a muffle shriek that's quickly drowned by another dose of cum, and Akechi has no choice but to swallow or choke.

"How many pups do you think he can fit?" Satoru asks excitedly. Akechi kicks at him, trying to struggle away from his grip, but Akechi is weak and can barely move with his mouth still attached to Masaki's crotch. "How many can a teenager carry?"

"Let's find out," Masaki says with a satisfied grunt. The more Akechi panics, the more his tongue squirms along the underside of Masaki's cock. "You like that, Akechi-kun? We're just going to keep you here and breed you every day until you're knocked up with every one of our pups. We'll fuck you while you grow big and swollen with our babies. And when you give birth and become a mama, we'll knock you up again."

Akechi's body seizes, trembles with the overload of heat desperation for cock and terror. His cum splatters along the ground between his legs. Masaki hoots. "He came untouched! He likes it! Knock him up, Satoru, fuck him full of pups!"

"You're mine, you're mine," Satoru growls against Akechi's back, "I'm gonna make you my baby mama—" and then he shudders as he comes and slams his hips home, his knot stuck fast in Akechi's hole and his cock buried deep in Akechi's stomach. "Have my kids," he says, grinding his knot into the most sensitive parts of Akechi's body to send Akechi into a second orgasm right after the first. Akechi's body jerks uncontrollably as alpha cum fills him up from both ends. "You like my cum that much? Take it! Cum full of my pups!"

Like Masaki, Satoru cums multiple times, pumping Akechi full until Akechi's belly swells. Not a drop leaks from around Satoru's knot, Akechi's body tightens so hard around his cock. Whether Akechi likes it or not, his omega body clenches to keep all the cum inside to increase the possibility of pregnancy; whether Akechi likes it or not, he comes again and again until he's coming dry every time Satoru's cock pumps more cum inside. By the time Akechi's come for the third time, he's weeping with a broken resignation even as he mindlessly sucks at Masaki's knot, surely realizing there's no way that he'll have escaped being thoroughly impregnated.

Ah, that's what Masaki wants to see: the loss of hope, the moment of despair in his eyes. Gets him harder than anything else. "You know," says Masaki fondly to Akechi, "I think that even if you told us who the leader of the Phantom Thieves was tomorrow... I don't think we'd let you go." Satoru's hands rub at Akechi's swollen belly, like he can already feel where Akechi's eggs are fertilized with Satoru's sperm. "I wanna see you in the third trimester. I'll make you beg to cum on my cock like that."

Akechi closes his eyes in shame as the tears start to flow again.

*

They take turns: Akechi on his back while Shoichi fucks his mouth, Masaki plugging him up from behind and cumming inside him. Something about alpha pheromones can tell when another alpha's come inside an omega, and Masaki's never cum so much in his life, like he's trying to physically displace Satoru's sperm to knock Akechi up himself. They keep him plugged between rounds, either on a dildo or on someone dick, to keep all the cum inside. They make Shoichi take a turn, and inform Akechi that it's so that Akechi will never find out who the father is. The fear in Akechi's eyes only lasts so long before it dulls into an endless despair, resigned to being bred day in and day out. Masaki returns to his old cigarette habit, because he's spending so much time with his dick buried deep inside Akechi's body, waiting for the knot to go down.

Masaki knots him while they play blackjack, forces Akechi's mouth down on Satoru under the table while they bet. They force him to eat to keep his strength up, and shove their dicks in down his throat afterwards. Masaki, once, tries to hold off on fucking Akechi for an hour, only for Akechi to come crawling to him in desperation with his cock swollen and his hole leaking, and they end with Akechi facedown on the ground again with his hole tight around his knot, his body eagerly taking in all the cum Masaki pours inside.

When the heat subsides, Akechi spends a lot of time at night crying, in the quiet, hitched sort of way that someone does when they've given up on calling for help. Sometimes he doesn't even stop crying when he becomes so desperate for cock that he begins moaning and whimpering and spreading his legs, and someone has to get over there and knot him for an hour until he'll stop.

Four months in, the baby bump turns into a definite swell. Akechi's stomach grows fat and round with their children, until he can barely sit up without supporting the weight of his stomach, and he has to lie down on his side, ass out, like a pregnant sow in a pigsty. And, as it turns out, omega heats don't stop when an omega gets pregnant.

"So cute," Masaki says, rubbing a hand along the little bulge in Akechi's stomach as Akechi rides his cock desperately. "Move your hips faster. God, you've only spent all this time taking dick; you'd think you'd be better at it."

Akechi doesn't respond, because Masaki is uninterested in literally anything Akechi has to say anymore and keeps Akechi's mouth shut as often as possible unless it's to put his cock inside. Today he's wearing a gag with a plastic dildo, and Masaki adores the way Akechi's throat works furiously to suckle at the cock even though it's just silicone. "You really are just a needy bitch," Masaki says, leaning back to let Akechi's hips do all the work. With how obviously inexperienced Akechi is at riding, it'll be ages before Masaki actually pops his knot. "We already knocked you up. You're already full of pups. And you still want more?"

And suddenly Akechi stops. Just freezes, like he's come back to his senses. Masaki can almost see it in his head. _Teen pregnancy. Teen mother. Raped and fucked and impregnated by three total strangers in a dirty warehouse for nine months, and then when he's given birth, raped and fucked and impregnated again_.

"Ha! You were so horny you forgot?" Masaki sneers. "You think this is a joke? You're gonna have our kids. You're pregnant, little bitch. You're ours now. That's _our_ kids inside you now. And—" Masaki jams his hips up into Akechi's ass, making Akechi shriek against the gag, head lolling backwards with pleasure. "And at the rate you're going, you just want more. That right?"

Akechi shakes his head furiously. His legs try to lift him off Masaki's cock, but the muscles are so weak and his stomach is already too heavy, and Masaki easily pulls him back down, and all it takes is a few thrusts until Akechi's blissed out on his dick again.

"I'll give you what you want, then," Masaki hisses, just as Satoru, coming back from his day job, opens the warehouse door. "Oi! Satoru! Get over here, our little teen mama is just salivating for your cock."

Satoru drops his shit at the table and comes over, fly already down. "I think there's room for one more in his ass," Masaki says, before Satoru can undo the gag. "He's already so loose, don't you think?"

Akechi jolts. Shakes his head vehemently. "Shut it or I'll cuff your hands," Masaki tells him. "Go on, Satoru."

"I'm gonna pop a knot with him in heat," Satoru says anxiously.

"So am I. We'll knot him together."

Akechi begins to struggle for real, now, as if he can really do anything with his pregnant belly weighing him down. "Get the cuffs," Masaki orders Satoru, because he doesn't want any trouble while they do this, and fucks Akechi silly to distract him while Satoru puts the leather cuffs around his wrists.

Already dazed and drooling around the dildo in his mouth, Akechi doesn't begin to really struggle until the head of Satoru's cock hits his rim. He screams into the gag, shakes his head wildly, kicks with his legs like it's the first night all over again until Satoru grows impatient and shoves him down, pushing his pregnant belly against Masaki's. "You'll be _fine_ ," Satoru growls, which is probably not actually true with the size of how big alpha dicks can grow, but of course Satoru doesn't give a shit with Akechi's omega pheromones in his alpha brain.

Akechi shakes his head furiously even as Masaki can feel his ass clenching around his cock in anticipation. "Hold still," Satoru says, which is all the warning Akechi gets before he shoves hard.

Akechi doesn't scream when Satoru's cock forces him open, but his eyes are wider than Masaki's ever seen them, like he's just completely shut down. His jaw hangs slack. In the middle of all the slick frothing out around Masaki's dick, he can see the light pink of blood where they've torn his hole open.

Satoru shoves in deeper in thrusts. Akechi still doesn't make any noise, too shocked to even react. Slowly, Masaki and Satoru start to move together. Pained breaths whistle out of Akechi's nose as Masaki rubs his hands along Akechi's belly almost soothingly.

It's like fucking a sex doll after that. Akechi's eyes don't focus on anything, like he's gone far away as Satoru and Masaki's cocks swell inside him and gradually force both knots inside. With both knots plugging him up, the fit is a bit awkward, and this time the alpha cum begins to leak out, tainted pink. "Tighten up," Satoru orders, and Akechi seems to react entirely on reflex, his hole going almost painfully tight around their knots to try and keep the cum inside. "Fuck, that's good—you're a natural at this, such a perfect breeder..."

Akechi just sits there, skewered on their two cocks, jerking lifelessly as they empty their balls deep inside him. Even when Masaki pulls his hair, Akechi's eyes don't seem to focus on him.

It's cute, Masaki thinks, just as Shoichi shows up to undo the gag and slide his dick into Akechi's open, unresisting mouth.

*

Akechi is eight months pregnant when Shoichi digs up the records of one Akira Kurusu, safely hidden away in his hometown. Masaki can't say he isn't surprised to discover the leader of the Phantom Thieves was just a kid—not even out of high school yet.

Kurusu has a nice face too, actually; he's got an unbending look in his eyes, so prideful and firm in his convictions, that reminds Masaki of how Akechi used to be before they were through with him. For the first time in a while, Masaki really feels himself become interested. He remembers what he originally set out to do: To break the bitch in half, to make him regret what he did to Shido's conspiracy and feel sorry for ever having been born. He wants to snap his upstart ideas of going against his betters and reforming society to pieces. He wants to see Kurusu crying, swollen full of Masaki's pups, doomed to a life of teen pregnancy and endless breeding.

"Alright," says Masaki, and plugs in the address of Kurusu's hometown. "We're going on a roadtrip. You all still in?"

"Always have been," Shoichi says.

Masaki rubs a finger along his chin, looks back across the warehouse to where Akechi is still curled up by the post he's chained to. "Hang on. We've got to take out the trash, first."

They pack up. If Akechi notices, he doesn't seem to care anymore. Then Satoru makes some phone calls, gets Takemoto over, who rolls up in a surprisingly mundane four-door sedan. He and his goons get out, they exchange pleasantries, and Masaki leads him to Akechi's corner of the warehouse as a formality even though anyone can see he's the whore for sale.

"His skin's all ruined," says Takemoto. "You barely bathed him. He fuckin' reeks, dude."

One of Takemoto's men pulls Akechi up to a sitting position. His belly is so huge it hangs between his thighs when the man pries his legs apart to examine his limp cock. "Knock another ten thousand yen off the selling price, then."

Takemoto clicks his tongue, and hands over a wad of cash to Masaki. "Nah. Full price. He'll look better when he's groomed." He squats in front of Akechi, barely making eye contact with Akechi's dull-eyed stare. "Oi, kid. You know what I do?"

"We don't let him talk," Shoichi chimes in, before Takemoto can take off the gag.

"Oh, smart move. Don't need a mouthy breeder. Well, pack it up, then," says Takemoto to the rest of his men. "I want him bathed by sundown, and then we'll install him in a room. For breeding," Takemoto tells Akechi with a leer, obviously taking great pleasure in informing Akechi of his fate. "There's a pretty market out there for omegas willing to get pregnant for a paying customer. You're gonna have a great time popping out kids every nine months for the highest bidder."

"His name is—"

"Doesn't matter," Takemoto interrupts Satoru, and unchains Akechi from the post himself to hand the leash off to a goon. "We'll give him a new one anyway. Get going."

Slowly, arms wrapped around his stomach to support it, Akechi is pulled to his feet. His legs shake to support himself, having been barely allowed to even stand for the last eight months. He's so skinny and wasted with his belly so huge that he looks like he's swallowed a watermelon. Without even another word, without even a second glance at Masaki, Akechi lets the men lead him by the leash to the car and gets in. His head is bent, and his formerly beautiful hair lies limp across his empty face. Takemoto shuts the door hard, and that's the last Masaki sees of the little omega bitch impregnated with Masaki's own kids.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mopgoro)


End file.
